Pizza and Donuts
by Gemology
Summary: When one of the cool kids has a crush, she may not be the only one to reveal her true feelings to a certain donut shop worker. If you like my work please support me with a coffee! ko-fi(dot)com/gemology . You can also visit me at archiveofourown(dot)org/users/Gemology .


Jenny Pizza strode into The Big Donut, the bell above the door signaling her arrival. While she would usually be accompanied by Buck Dewey and Sour Cream, today she was alone. Lars spotted her right away. While he would usually ignore customers and let them browse in peace until they came up to the register, this time he quickly pulled his headphones off of his ears and let them drop around his neck.

"H-Hey Jenny! How's it going?" He waved wildly at her from across the shop.

"Hey Lars!" Jenny waved back, glancing around as if she was looking for something. "Sadie working today?" she asked as she reached the counter.

"Yeah, she's just grabbing stuff from the back. What brings you here?" Lars asked excitedly.

"I was just passing by and thought I'd stop in." Jenny grinned.

Lars thought it was a little odd that Jenny would just be "passing by." After all, Fish Stew Pizza was on the boardwalk, and The Big Donut wasn't exactly on the way to anything. In fact, Jenny probably would have had to go out of her way to intentionally pass by – but there was no way Lars was going to question one of the cool kids on their motives. "Yeah, sounds cool!" He smiled back.

Jenny looked to the backroom where Lars had mentioned Sadie was, then leaned over the counter, whispering in Lars' direction. "Say, Lars-" He leaned forward, indicating that she had his attention, "-do you and Sadie have a... thing?"

"A _thing_?" Lars thought about what she could possibly mean by that. "Like, are we dating or something? Psh, no way!" Lars waved his hand dismissively.

Jenny grinned at his response. Sadie walked from the back room, carrying what appeared to be a heavy box, while Lars continued to slack off and not pay any attention to her. Jenny turned away from him and he slipped his headphones back on, trying to act nonchalant and cool, as he didn't think it was a big deal that Jenny had just stopped by. Besides, he was more a fan of hanging out with the Buck and Sour Cream anyway.

"Yo Sadie!" Jenny waved over the counter. Sadie looked up, but was too focused on her task to smile. "Hey, that looks heavy!" Jenny rushed behind the counter and grabbed the box from Sadie. "Let me help you with that."

"Oh, ah, I don't think customers are supposed to-" But Jenny had already snagged the box from her arms. "Where's this going?"

"Just over there in front of the soda fridge." Sadie blushed slightly at the offering of help.

Jenny nodded, 'accidentally' bumping into Lars on her way. This caused his headphones to fall off his head and around his neck, so he could clearly hear Jenny say, "Why don't I ever see you helping Sadie? You work here too, y'know." she sounded irritated.

Lars looked sheepish about getting called out by one of the cool kids, but he quickly switched to his normally defensive demeanor. "Sadie's got it on her own! Anyway, don't women have a thing about wanting to be independent and being offended by dudes emasculating them?" He made wild hand gestures as he tried to illustrate his point.

Jenny frowned. "This is about you pulling your weight, Lars, not women's rights." Lars just rolled his eyes and went back to his music.

Sadie put her hand on Jenny's arm. "Don't worry about it, Jenny. Besides, customers aren't really supposed to be behind the counter." Jenny's expression softened at Sadie's sweet voice.

"Hey, why don't you take a break and let Lars stock the soda's? We can grab coffee here and go for a walk on the beach." Jenny said as she came back to the front of the counter.

Sadie looked at Jenny, surprised at the invitation. Sadie had never been one to hang out with the so called "cool kids." It was way more Lars' crowd than her own. But it was very rarely that Sadie got invited to socialize with anyone, so she almost spouted a "yes" outright. But then she looked at Lars, hesitant to dare ask him to watch the store. Not to mention, he'd probably be hurt by not being invited out by one of the people he looked up to.

"Oh uh, well, y'know-" Sadie looked around the shop for some kind of excuse to stay. There was literally no one else in the shop besides the three of them. Sadie peeked out the window, but there was no one coming up the boardwalk. Since it had been so slow, most of the stocking work was done.

"You don't mind, do ya Lars?" Jenny waited for him to remove his headphones and acknowledge her.

Lars pulled them off immediately when he realized Jenny was speaking to him. "Huh? Oh yeah, whatever you say, Jenny!" He glanced at Sadie for a hint at what the conversation had been about, and what he'd just agreed to.

"Thanks Lars!" Sadie joined Jenny on the other side of the counter. The two of them grabbed cups and made up their coffee, Lars still looking somewhat bewildered, but trying to act unphased. Jenny headed toward the register, but Sadie stopped her.

"Ah, don't worry about it. We have to toss out the coffee every few hours, and it's probably about time for a new batch. This'll just end up down the sink if we don't drink it." Sadie was already holding the door open for Jenny.

Jenny, not one to pass up something free, waved to Lars and headed out the door.

"I'll be back soon, Lars!" Sadie waved to him before heading after Jenny.

Lars looked after the two, still not sure about what had happened while his headphones were in. But, since the store was dead, he slipped his headphones back on and went to stocking the sodas. If he was going to be bored, he may as well do work to pass the time.


End file.
